Alaska's Star
by Fievelkitten
Summary: A young pup becomes lost and finds a pack of wolves that grudging accept her into their fold.  Follows her life as a dog among wolves. Rated T for some graphic stuff.
1. Chapter 1 Loss and Lost

Alaska's Star

Alaska swished her tail as she pounced her sister Icy Frost. But her twin dodged the pounce and tripped her. Alaska went flying into a snow bank. She popped her head out of the snow and let out a laugh. She shook out the wet snow in her fur and climbed out of the snow bank.

"You look funny," Icy Frost laughed.

Alaska walked up to her and shook the snow from her coat and chuckled as Icy Frost got a face full of snow. The pup shook her head then pounced her sister. Alaska flipped her onto her back then pounced.

"Alright you two, we're going now," Balto called out to the two pups.

"Coming dad," Alaska hopped off of Icy Frost and ran up to her father. Icy Frost followed close behind.

Balto looked down at his twin daughters with a soft smile then looked over to where Jenna stood with their son, Dozen. He smiled at her nervous look reassuringly. "Let's head out."

Alaska ran ahead her tail wagging back and forth in excitement. Icy Frost stayed closer to her father's side. And they headed off into the woods.

AS

Silver Tracks looked down at his mate Snow Flake as she cared for their four young pups. Their eyes were still closed but they knew their mother's warmth and where to find the milk she provided. He smiled as he watched the pale fuzzy bodies wiggle around. He was proud of the new life he and his mate created.

Suddenly the sound of a hunter caused alert. He silently slipped out of the den and sniffed the air. His heart raced as he thought about his cubs and his mate being harmed. He followed the scent and found the hunter crashing through the frail, leafless bushes. He kept quiet as he stepped silently over the snow.

* * *

><p>Snow Flake heard the baying of dogs in the distance. She got up and stepped out of the den. Her mind raced as the sound of the dogs came closer. She looked towards the den and made the decision to lead the dogs away. She went inside and licked the pups' heads one more time then raced towards the sound of the dogs.<p>

She found the dogs easily by their crashing paws through the snow. She ran in front of the pack of dogs and hoped they would follow. The dogs chased her through the snow. If she died at least her pups would be safe from the snarling beasts. She kept running across the snow.

The dogs' hot breath chased her heels as she ran. She hoped Silver Tracks didn't go far from the den so he could protect the pups. The dogs were closing in upon her when suddenly they changed direction as they heard their master's call. Snow Flake dropped to the snow panting heavily. Then it clicked in her mind that the dogs were heading right towards the den.

She tried to get up, but from the crazy adrenaline run, she dropped back into the snow. _Please let my pups be okay,_ she pleaded silently as she tried to get up again. After five tries she was finally on her feet. Her muscles cried out at the exertion and she could barely manage to limp back to the den.

* * *

><p>Silver Tracks kept following the hunter when he saw the man raise a whistle to his lips. A shrill piercing noise filled the air and the more dangerous sound of hounds filled the air. He gave up following the hunter and raced through the snow towards the den. He hoped he would arrive there on time to protect his mate and pups.<p>

He turned a bend and saw the dogs surrounded by trampled snow and the bright red color of blood. He saw the limp form of a pup with its innards torn out and spread out on the ground. Silver Tracks growled low in his throat and launched himself at the closest dog. The dog yelped in pain as his fangs snapped its front leg. He ripped out its throat next, adding the dog's blood to the pups'.

The other dogs surrounded him and snarled. He growled and his fur stood up along his back. He jumped forward and snapped at the nearest dog, a spray of blood from the dog's neck proving he struck the mark. The dogs pressed in upon him and jumped on him as one. He felt one of his shoulders crush under the weight of the larger dogs. For the first time in his life he thought he would die.

Then one of the dogs howled in pain and the sound of bone crunching rented the air. The weight crushing him into the snow was gone as they focused on the new threat. He raised his head and saw Snow Flake taking on one of the dogs. He noticed she was favoring her legs a little.

He got up and attacked one of the dogs from behind. Before another dog could fall to their fangs, the whistle echoed through the forest again. The dogs snarled one last time to the wolves and took off towards the sound.

Silver Tracks crashed to the ground as the adrenaline that held him up fled. He looked at the dead bodies of two of the dogs and of his pups. Their blood sank into the snow dying it all red. He looked over at Snow Flake. One of her legs was dripping blood from a cut.

"I tried to get back here in time," she panted as she crashed to the snow as well. Her coat quickly becoming red from the bloody snow.

He nodded too weak to form a response. Though he knew they had to get back to the main body of the pack soon. He closed his eyes and let the blood filled world slip away.

AS

Alaska ran through the snow, barking at the slightest movement about her. Balto and Icy Frost followed close behind. She wanted to go further into the woods but her father was adamant that they stay close to the edge of the forest. She contented herself for the moment to stay close to the edge of the forest.

Balto watched his more adventurous pup run about, throwing up snow and barking at squirrels. He laughed softly to himself, recognizing the signs of an adventurer. He looked down at his more reserved daughter, Icy Frost. He knew she could be as adventurous as her sister if given the chance to do so.

He looked up and noticed that Alaska had vanished. He ran to where he last saw her but with all the churned up snow he couldn't find the tracks that led to where she went. He sniffed the air for her scent.

"Alaska!" He called and searched around, but the little cream colored pup was gone.

* * *

><p>Alaska looked around and noticed that it had started to snow. She turned and couldn't find the tracks to lead her home. She let out a bark but it was muffled by the snow. She sniffed but she couldn't find the scent that would lead her back to her family. She began to realize that she was lost.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is a challenge writing from Bellavision, please review so I can know how this first chapter went. I'm a little nervous.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Colder

Alaska stared up at the falling snow and shivered. She had to find a place to shelter her while it accumulated on the ground. She sniffed around and found a small cave to hide in. She checked to see if there was any other animals in the cave. She curled up in the small space and watched the snow fall.

She closed her eyes as she curled up tighter to keep warm. She wished her mother was there to wrap her in warmth. But she knew all the wishing in the world wouldn't bring her mother to her. She heaved a sigh as a shiver crawled over her body. At least she was sheltered from most of the cold.

As this thought passed through her mind, she fell into a deep slumber. The snow outside muffling the calls of her father and sister.

* * *

><p>Balto shouted his voice hoarse. Icy Frost, shivering by his side, added her voice to the night. He knew he had to give up the search soon if he didn't want to lose his other daughter to the heartless cold. He shouted Alaska's name once more. But the snow muffled his call and the trees blocked off the echoing sound of his voice.<p>

He let out another call then with a sigh of defeat, he picked up Icy Frost and headed towards the edge of the forest. His head and tail drooped as he carried his only daughter through the cold snow. Each step felt like a sharp pain as he forced himself to leave Alaska behind in the dark, frozen depths of the forest.

Icy Frost felt her father's defeat as though it were own. She cursed her sister for disappearing into the forest. In the blind spitefulness of children, she hoped her sister would be eaten by a bear. If Balto had known such thoughts traveling through her mind he would be appalled. But he was saved by his ignorance.

She hung from her father's jaws as they made their way home. She looked up and saw her mother running towards her. Her mother's worried yet warm voice filled her ears. She felt herself be exchanged from her father to her mother's care. She noted her mother's stride was more graceful than her father's.

Soon she felt the warmth of a fire brush against her face. She was placed on a worn rug and her mother's warmth was at her back. She took comfort in her mother's nearness. She curled up into a ball and promptly fell asleep.

AS

Alaska awoken the next morning, cold and hungry. She dug at the pile of snow that was in front of the den. Soon she was able to squirm out through a small tunnel she made in the snow. She looked around at the smooth, white blanket before her. She felt discouraged as only a faint trail of scent greeted her nose. But she knew she couldn't give into despair.

She puffed out her chest and made her way through the deep snow. She sniffed the air for her father's scent as well for any prey. The forest was eerily silent, with only her paws crunching through the snow. Her head and neck barely cleared the height of snow.

Her body soon became colder as she continued through the snow. She would have to find her family soon or she would freeze to death. She shook the gruesome thought from her mind and picked up her pace. She won't give up, she would find her father and sister, and go home. She kept repeating the mantra as she trudged through the snow.

* * *

><p>Balto got up early. He looked over to where Jenna and Icy Frost slept. <em>I will find Alaska and bring her home,<em> he vowed silently. He licked Jenna's cheek and nuzzled Icy Frost's sleeping form before he headed out into the white world. He saw his tracks faintly in the snow and followed them towards the forest.

Once he reached the forest he began to call for Alaska. He tried to find her scent but the scent of pine and prey animals was overpowering. He tried to remember where he had lost her. But without markings to guide him the forest looked the same wherever he turned. If he wasn't careful, he would become as lost as his daughter.

He was slowly losing faith as the forest answered in silence. He kept calling though his voice was becoming ragged from shouting the pup's name. He knew the chances that she was still within earshot were slim. But he had to keep trying. He continued deeper into the forest calling Alaska's name at the top of his voice.

He had to turn back, it was closing on evening and he had not found one trace of Alaska. He didn't want to admit defeat even as it stared him in the face. With a pained sigh, he turned and followed his tracks out of the forest. He wondered how he could face Jenna's questioning gaze and the sadness he would see there once she received his answer. He lowered his ears as he padded through the forest.

Soon he was out of the woods and he could see the town of Nome beyond. Balto made his way across the barren land between the forest and his home. He could see Jenna pacing a ways down the path from him. He regretfully quickened his pace and was soon within shouting distance.

"Did you find her?" Jenna ran up to him.

"No, I searched and searched, but it's like she vanished into thin air." He looked away from his mate.

The red and cream husky bit back a sob and turned back up the path. Balto followed after her. He should've been more watchful of Alaska yesterday. He should've made her stay by his side. But the time for should'ves and ifs were passed. Alaska wouldn't survive long in the harsh wilderness.

AS

Weary and tired, Alaska limped back to the small cave she had found. She had managed to find the corpse of a squirrel lying in the snow. It was meager but better than a completely empty stomach. She was so cold though. She would not last much longer if she didn't find warmth soon.

With that unhappy thought she climbed into the cave. She paced a couple circles then laid down. She hadn't found either her father or anyone else on her long trek. She looked up at the dark blue above and sighed. What if she never found her family again? She shoved the dark thought from her mind and made herself go to sleep.

A wind brushed through rising the snow in drifts. The cold world moved along without its little visitor, who hid in a cave shivering. But the little visitor was as unaware of the world outside as it was of her.

Shadowy forms drifted across the snow. Their steps quiet as they moved through the harsh environment. Two of the shadows were limping but still kept up with the others. If Alaska had been awake she would have seen the shadows. They were passing very close to where she slept. One of the shadows paused and sniffed the air, white breath fogging around its face. But the creature moved on following its pack members.

The night swallowed up their passing as the wind picked up. The prints left in the snow were erased away and their scent followed the same course. In the morning there would be nothing left.


	3. Chapter 3 Alaska Finds the Pack

Alaska opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She blinked and got to her aching paws. Her body was so cold even with her thick husky coat. Part of her was surprised she managed to survive this long. She climbed out of the cave and looked around. Bright sunlight filtered through the trees but it provided no warmth. She shivered as she walked through the snow.

She picked up a faint scent and she weakly wagged her tail. It was the first scent, that didn't belong to a bird or squirrel, she's found since becoming lost. It seemed similar to her father's scent and she decided to follow it to the end. She felt a small flame of hope burn in her chest. She would find something at the end of this trail, she was as sure of it as she was that her name was Alaska. She bounded through the snow.

She let out a bark that frightened a squirrel up a tree. Alaska didn't care, she was going to find warmth and food.

AS

Snow Flake limped beside her mate as the pack moved over the frozen ground. The cold made her wounds and muscles scream as they continuely stretched and pulled with each shuddering movement. She looked at Silver Tracks, knowing he had suffered much more from those dogs than she. She looked at the rest of the pack and each member carried the same sadden expression.

It was a hard hit to lose pups. Not just for the parents but the whole pack. The rest of the wolves didn't know how to comfort their wounded alphas beside to stick close. Normally they would try to usurp weak leaders but Silver Tracks still managed to keep them back. Also the wolves were too tired and hungry to fight over dominance at the moment. Come spring, the young males would grow hot headed and challenge freely.

For now the loss of pups and man being in the forest had subdued the animals. Snow Flake looked up at the sky as she limped forward. Everything seemed to be crying in pain of its own. Even the trees creaking in the wind seemed to be suffering from the loss she carried within her breast.

Silver Tracks looked at Snow Flake with his ears slightly lowered. He felt guilty for the loss of their pups. He should've been there to protect them, not following after some human that was far from the den. He had been led away and because of that his pups were dead. Buried under dirt and snow, forever lost to the living. He looked away from his mate and led the pack further into the woods.

Suddenly he paused as the wind shifted and brought a strange scent to his nose. It smelled of a mix of wolf and dog. It also was heading their way. He let out a growl to alert the others to this scent. Snow Flake trembled beside him, though he couldn't tell why. Then all of a sudden she bolted towards the scent. The other wolves looked at him in confusion. He let out a loud huff and followed after his strange mate.

Snow Flake followed the scent. Her body seeming to forget its pain as she traced the scent to its source. Trees blurred as she limped-ran towards that strange scent. She reached a clearing and the scent was strongest here.

She looked around when a small pup popped out of the snow. The poor thing was shivering. She walked over to the small pup and wrapped her warm fluffy body around her. The pup cuddled into her side whimpering softly. Snow Flake licked the pup's forehead and nuzzled her softly.

Alaska looked up at her savior. The strange dog was pure white and much fluffier than her own mother, Jenna. The dog was very warm and that was the only thing on Alaska's mind. She scooted closer to the strange dog and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Silver Tracks, with a few of his top wolves, appeared in the clearing a little later. He looked at his mate in confusion as she cuddled a husky pup close to her. He bared his teeth at the pup but realized the little thing was asleep. Snow Flake looked up at him.<p>

"Silver Tracks, I think she's lost," she said softly so as not to wake the pup.

"She can just stay lost, come along," he spoke gruffly.

"We can't just leave her here with no one to look after her," she looked up at him with pleading, yellow eyes.

"We can and we will, now come," he demanded.

"We're taking her with us dear one," she replied simply then rose to her paws.

He stared at her in disbelief as she picked up the pup and carried it in her jaws. He let out a snort and limped back to the other wolves that waited for them. He couldn't believe that she would give a thought to a husky pup, considering what happened to their own cubs at the hands of those dogs.

"If my mother disagrees, we will get rid of that pup," he finally spoke as they headed back to the main body of the pack.

Snow Flake merely nodded though silently she added to herself, _If you send the pup away I will go too._

Soon they reached the rest of the pack. Most of the wolves cried out in indignation at the pup. The others stood silently with a look of defeat on their faces. Snow Flake ignored them as she followed her mate to where his mother, Aluna, stood. The old wolf was a mottle grey with white showing along her muzzle and above her eyes. Snow Flake couldn't guess how old she was. She seemed ancient and yet timeless at once.

"What is that?" The old wolf demanded.

Snow Flake placed the pup on the ground between her paws, "My new daughter." She declared.

Silver Tracks stared at her in disbelief but she steeled herself against his mother.

"Daughter you say?" Aluna sniffed at the cream colored pup and shook her head in disgust, "You would dare bring a dog's pup into our pack?"

"Yes because she is cold and starving," she spoke in calm tones while her body shook with anger and fear. Aluna could easily decide that she should be killed for bringing the pup to the pack.

The old wolf's eyes glittered with anger then she sniffed, "A mother's urge to protect and shelter pups is strong. You may keep the pup as long as you keep it out of my sight, or I will break it's lil' neck." Aluna stamped her paw to conclude the discussion.

Snow Flake looked toward Silver Tracks but he was already gone to speak with other pack members.

"Guess it's just you and me pup," she whispered against Alaska's ear before picking her up again and heading for a small area that would shelter them from the wind. She laid down and placed the pup near her middle. She settled close to the pup offering her warmth.

She watched her mate move about for a few moments. Then with a large yawn she laid her head down and closed her eyes. "Good night my little star," she whispered to the pup.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day With the Wolves

Alaska woke the next morning. At first she thought yesterday had been all a dream. But she felt warm and a warmth near to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the strange white dog sleeping beside her. She cuddled deeper into the white dog's coat. But the dog didn't smell like a dog. She smelled more like the wildness in her father's scent.

Alaska looked up at the sky and got up. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the strange dog but she had to find out where she was. She looked around and saw other strange dogs like the white one. She walked slowly around, her nose filled with various scents. It was so strange being among all these strange dogs.

She listened to their sleeping and continued cautiously. She knew the white dog was kind but what about the rest of these strange dogs? She noticed that they were about the same shape and decided they were the same type of creature. Though their coats differed in colors. From the pure white of the dog she left to one with a reddish coat like a fox. They seemed strange yet familiar to her.

They had thicker coats than her father. But they looked very similar to him. She wondered if these were wolves and not some strange breed of dog. If they were wolves, would they attack her? She put that thought out of her mind since none of them went after last night. But she had been protected by the white wolf.

She looked over to where the wolf was sleeping peacefully, then saw another wolf sleeping behind her. Alaska walked over to investigate. It was a male wolf and his coat was a strange grey color and she could see a splash of white on his chest. His and the white wolf's scent mingled much more than a casual acquaintance. She wondered if they were a pair like her mother and father were. But she put off her wonderings as wolf awoke from sleep.

This one was much burly than the one who reascued her and Alaska felt a slight tremor of fear. But this wolf ignored her and disappeared over a small rise. Curiosity got the better of the pup and she followed after the big wolf. She made sure not to wake the others or to alert the big wolf that she was following.

The wolf had found a small stream and was lapping up some water. Alaska watched in curiosty. She had not even seen a dog as big as this wolf. The wolf turned its head and saw her standing on the rise. She let out a small squeak at being discovered but she held her ground. If her father could face off with a bear then she could face off with this big wolf.

The wolf just snorted and went back to having his drink. Feeling a little miffed at this dismissal, she trotted down to join the big wolf. He gave her a glance but otherwise continued to ignore her. She puffed out her small chest and made a small growl.

"Can I drink in peace?" He shoved at her chest with his nose.

She snorted and shoved his nose away with her paw, "Who are you?"

"Name's Morse, now be a good pup and bug others your age," he turned away giving her another rebuff.

Alaska gave his back a glare then climbed up the rise. By then the rest of the pack was awake. She looked behind her and saw that Morse had followed. She moved out of the big wolf's path and watched as he easily moved among his pack members. She saw the white wolf who had saved her and headed towards her.

The white wolf smiled down at her, "Hello young one."

"Hi," Alaska said shyly. Even though she shared warmth with the wolf she didn't really know her. But she seemed kind.

"Are you hungry little star?" Snow Flake asked.

"A little," came Alaska's reply.

Snow Flake nodded then called out, "Morse come here please."

The burly wolf came over and sat before his alpha, "Yes?"

"Please find something for the pup to eat, I would do so myself but with my injuries, I would scare the prey off."

Morse nodded and quick as a shot was gone. Alaska tilted her head. He was almost as fast as her father but he was much bigger. If she ever went home again, she could tell her father about this wolf.

Before long Morse was back with a meager rabbit caught between his fangs. He dropped it down before Alaska. She stared at the mostly skin and bone rabbit but her stomach rumbled. She started to eat, swallowing what chunks of flesh she could find.

Once she was finished, the grey wolf called that they should move out. She stayed close to the white wolf's side as they left the temporary sleeping place. She counted twenty wolves in the pack. Twenty wolves she would get to learn of over her stay with them.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Some of the Wolves

The son rose high overhead as Alaska and the wolf pack moved through the snow. She ran among the wolves legs in the earlier part of the journey but now she stayed by the white wolf. She had learned the wolf's name was Snow Flake. And that her mate was named Silver Tracks. She noticed that he didn't much like her and she stayed away from him as much as possible. It was a little hard when Snow Flake stayed by his side.

She looked over to where Morse was walking and bounded over to him. Besides Snow Flake he seemed to actually like her. Or was very good at pretending otherwise. The big brown wolf looked at her as she joined his side.

"And what brings a little curse like you over?" He asked but there was a humor behind the words.

"It gets boring following Snow Flake all the time," Alaska responded honestly.

Morse let out a laugh as another wolf joined them. This wolf was much smaller than Morse but was of almost the same coloring. Except her coat was lighter and had splashes of cream on her muzzle and chest.

"Hey Morse, who is this?" She looked down at Alaska curiously.

"I'm Alaska," the pup supplied helpfully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carris," the small wolf replied.

"Carris is a funny name." Alaska tilted her head.

Carris let out a laugh and shook her head, "Father was expecting two boys so I got stuck with it. Morse is my brother."

Morse nodded and shoved his sister into the snow bank playfully. Carris got up and shook the snow out of her coat. She joined them again and threw snow into Morse's face. Alaska got the idea that she should move out of the way.

She tripped over a small rock and crashed into another wolf. This wolf was a deep cream with grey markings. She backed away and tucked her tail beneath her. She wasn't sure if this wolf would be like Silver Tracks or like Morse and his sister.

"Move out of the way stray." The wolf snarled and walked off.

Alaska lowered her ears and moved back to where Morse and Carris were play fighting. The two wolves stopped playing and tilted their heads.

"Who was that?" Alaska asked.

"That was Kestrel, don't mind him." Morse replied and elbowed his sister.

"Yes, he's a little sore over the loss of the alpha pair's pups." Carris clarified.

Alaska watched as the dark cream wolf stalked over to where Snow Flake and Silver Tracks stood. She wondered what happened to make some of the wolves so distant from her. There were those like Morse and Carris who instantly welcomed her but for the most part the others treated her as nothing more than a nuisance they would be grateful to be rid of.

* * *

><p>Alaska stayed by Morse and Carris for most of the day. They had fun laughing and joking. She avoided Kestrel and others that were like him. She wished the others were so welcoming to her as Morse and Carris had been. She didn't include Snow Flake to this category having a feeling that the white wolf only cared because she was a pup. A pup that had been lost and alone, freezing to death in the snow.<p>

But she had to say good night to Morse and Carris and head back over to Snow Flake. She laid down by the white wolf and looked over to where Silver Tracks was. The wolf saw her staring and gave a growl of displeasure. Alaska looked away and heaved a sigh. She missed home but wasn't sure how to tell the wolves about that.

She listened to the woods around her and wondered if she would ever go home. She closed her eyes and blocked out the noise. She imagined that she could hear her mother's voice calling her in for dinner. And her father's laugh filling the place. Soon she forgot about the snow under her and the wolves surrounding her. In her dreams she was home.


	6. Chapter 6 Family

Balto looked out at the snowy night and heaved a sigh. It had been three days since Alaska disappeared into those trees. He had tracked as far as he dared into the forest. If he didn't have Jenna and his other daughter, Icy Frost, he would've kept at searching until he couldn't go any further. But he had to think of the family he had left.

Jenna walked up to his side and looked out the window. She was worried about her daughter just as much he was. But she had to look after Icy Frost and keep the remaining daughter safe. For Alaska could be dead by now, frozen in the snow. Or another worse fate as she imagined the various possibilities. Jenna shook her head and stared at the silent snow.

She heard Balto heave a sigh and his paws crossing the wooden floor. His claws clicked out a melancholy sound as he walked over to where Icy Frost laid. The pup was curled up under a blanket with her paws covering her face. He leaned down and licked the pup's forehead before walking outside. Jenna let out a breath and followed after her strange mate.

Outside Balto was leaning against a railing and letting out a lone howl. Jenna shivered as she listened to his howl. It was an odd mix of a wolf howl and a dog's baying. She shook away the dark feeling she felt and joined him. He stopped howling and dropped down from the railing.

"I wish I knew where she was," he looked at his mate sadly.

"I know my love," she brushed her head against his ruff of fur.

He looked out at the forest and whispered, "Be safe Alaska."

AS

Alaksa ran across the snow laughing and barking at any squirrels that happened to be in her path. She heard Carris crashing through the snow behind her. She put on another burst of speed and crashed into the back legs of an unsuppecting wolf. She heard a yelp and, in the blink of an eye, the wolf she ran into was turned on her with their fangs bared. She let out a gasp and scurried away to hide between Carris' paws.

"Oi, Carris, keep that pup in line," the wolf growled.

"No problem," she shouted then muttered to herself, "butthead."

Alaska stifled a giggle and looked up at Carris. The brown wolf had become Alaska's friend quickly and the little pup was grateful for that. Also Carris' brother, Morse had been a great help over the pass week. She didn't know if she should call him a friend or a bodyguard. The big wolf was always kind but seemed a little standoffish. She didn't mind though, he still was nicer than some of the other wolves.

She got up and walked a bit, "Who was that Carris?"

"Oh, that was Kestrel's pup, Jackson," Carris shook herself, "Sadly he's following in his dad's steps of being such an idiot."

Alaska noticed the sad look on Carris' face and wondered if Carris liked the mean wolf.

Carris changed the subject, "I'm sure Snow Flake wonders where you are."

Alaska simply nodded and followed after the brown wolf. Things were like and unlike her old home. Old home? Did she really consider her family as an old home? She shook her head and put the odd thought away. She would find a way back to her parents. Someday when she was strong enough to make the journey herself. But some memories fade with time.


	7. Chapter 7 Spring and a Ghost Come

Alaska trotted out into the bright sunlight. Green grass brushed against her paws. It was finally summer and she was happy the snow was gone. Not only the season changed but so did Alaska herself. She was older and had more strength and reach in her limbs. She could easily keep up with Carris and Morse now when they went romping.

She ran after dandelions and butterflies. She had felt so cramped up with the winter, even though they had always been on the move after prey. She felt a freedom to race and roll that she didn't during winter. She flopped onto her back and let out a bark of laughter.

Another wolf, a little older than her, raced by. Alaska rolled to her paws and gave chase. The wolf was a dark grey color with white paws. She kept chasing after the wolf as the length between them lengthened. Suddenly the wolf banked a hard left and raced off.

Alaska slowed down and let out a panting breath. It was such a nice day and she wasn't going to let the wolf ruin it. She padded off to find a stream or a small puddle to drink from. She would be sad when winter returned in a short amount of months. She found the puddle and lapped up some cool water. She felt much better.

AS

Icy Frost walked out into the spring air and heaved a sigh. She wondered if her sister had survived the cold winter. The spring did nothing to cheer her up. Even when a pair of birds flew by and twittered a song for her. She sat down and stared at the forest. Where could Alaska be? If she was still alive that is. Something told her that her sister was indeed alive.

If that was so, she would have to find her. But how could she if her father couldn't? The forest was so huge and she was so small. She sighed and looked away from the forest. Her parents seemed to grow distant with eachother since her sister vanished. Balto had been so obsessed with finding his daughter. Who could blame him? Alaska was everything that Icy Frost wasn't.

Brave, smart, funny, and always seeking adventure, Alaska seemed more perfect. Especially compared to her sister, Icy Frost who was quiet, reserved, and always stuck close to her parents. Icy Frost heaved a sigh and looked back to the forest. Should she bother to find her sister? Part of her wanted to just leave Alaska to her fate. But she couldn't do that. It wasn't Alaska's fault that Balto favored her over his more quiet daughter.

She got up and paced. What should she do? If she left Alaska out there when there was a chance she was alive she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. But if she went, she could get lost as well. She sighed then let out a shriek. A white shadow of mist floated before her. Then it turned into a pure white wolf.

"Who...who are you?" Icy Frost backed away.

"I am Aniu," the white wolf replied in a soft voice.

"Aniu? Are you the same wolf who guided my father?" Icy Frost stared at the strange wolf.

"I am, now I am here to guide you on your own quest," a phantom wind brushed Aniu's coat.

"What quest?" Icy Frost stared at her in confusion.

Aniu laughed softly and slightly vanished then reappeared, "The quest for one who is lost to you."

"My sister?" She tilted her head at the ghostly wolf.

Aniu turned her head and gazed out into the forest, "I helped your father on both of his quests."

"Both? I thought you only helped him find Alue," Icy Frost stepped close to the wolf.

The wolf flicked an ear, "I am slight of time."

Icy Frost watched in confusion as the wolf vanished. What did she mean by slight of time? Was the wolf using up all her time? Icy Frost shook her head and stared at the forest. A wind brushed up and stroked her fur. Was she supposed to follow the wind?

She looked back towards her home then turned back to the forest. She guessed that was what she was supposed to do. She ran in the direction of the wind.

Aniu watched as the young husky ran into the forest. She smiled and followed the course of her granddaughter.


	8. Chapter 8 An Apology?

"I call this meeting of the pack tonight for our young newcomer," Snow Flake called.

Alaska and the other wolves gathered around as a scrawny young wolf joined the two alphas. Either there were lean times for the wolf's old pack or she had been the runt. Barely kept fed for fighting amongst the bigger pups of the pack. Alaska was leaning towards her being the runt.

Snow Flake and Silver Tracks stood in silence which made the wolves squirm with impatience. Alaska knew this ploy of drawing things out thanks to her parents doing the same when she was about to be punished. This long silence would end soon enough.

"I wish to join the pack," Scrawny's voice was tiny and weak sounding as she spoke.

Alaska looked over to her two long friends, Morse and Carris. The two brown wolves were attentive, at least that was how it appeared. She giggled as she watched Carris drift in and out of dozing. But another sight caught her eye. It was Carris' crush, Jackson, and for some reason his attention seemed to be zoned in on Alaska herself.

Jackson had the same deep cream coat of his father, but he had black markings on his face and back. Some of the wolves had spoke rumors of Jackson being part dog. If he was, he took more after the wolves than any dog she had ever seen. But the wolf was a mean creature like his father so she stayed clear of him.

"Are the wolves in agreement with Sharpfang joining us?" Snow Flake called in her silvery voice.

There was a chorus of howls in agreement. Alaska lent her voice to the air even though she wasn't officially apart of the pack. She had been taken in on Snow Flake's behalf and that was all. Only a few wolves had accepted her as part of the pack.

The wolves began to disperse and Alaska went to follow after Carris when a voice called to her. She turned and saw Jackson standing there. She narrowed her eyes and the fur along her back stood, bristling.

"I'm not here to fight," he walked over to her.

Alaska eased her coat but kept her stance just in case, "What do you want then?"

"To talk with you." He made a shrug of his shoulders.

"About?" She was growing uneasy with this.

Jackson looked away and she could've sworn he was burning red under his coat, "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah, for being a jerk to you," he looked up at her.

"Did Carris put you up to this?" She knew the wolf was in love with this bone head, but she didn't think Carris would make him apologize to her.

"No, I decided on my own," he looked away then sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you Alaska."

This was getting spooky. Did something happen when Scrawny appeared? Alaska was growing nervous by the moment.

"Thank you for the apology, but now I must be going," she turned and ran off.

Jackson watched in confusion as she fled. He had noticed a growing apprehension in her eyes. Was it because he came to apologize?

AS

Icy Frost was glad that it was spring. Even though there was a slight nip to the air still, it was better than moving out in the dead of winter. The wind she was following had died off and she was relying on her sense of smell to guide her. But all she was picking up was jumbled scents of prey animals. She didn't smell anything beyond the prey and plants. That was strange. Did it mean she wasn't good at tracking or that something odd was going on?

Just then the wind picked up. Was it the same wind that had led her this far? She followed after it just the same. She hoped it was leading her towards her sister. It never crossed her mind that she might have been tricked.


	9. Chapter 9 Moved On

Alaska dashed through the field, following after Carris and Sharpfang. The new wolf seemed to be getting along fine with the others. Alaska wished she had been accepted so quickly. Even though she had been with them most of the winter, only a few wolves had readily accepted her. Her wolf mother, Snow Flake, Carris, and Morse. Recently Jackson seemed to accept her as well.

She couldn't get over the fact that he had apologized to her. She knew Carris looked more favorably on the young male after being informed of said apology. Alaska wondered if the apology had been sincere or just a ploy to get back in Carris' good graces. Her brother, Morse could easily smash the young wolf into the dirt. Morse was a huge brown wolf. He was even bigger than Silver Tracks. But Alaska knew Morse liked the alpha and wouldn't do anything to usurp him.

She saw Sharpfang was lagging and readied to bodyslam the skinny wolf into the ground. Suddenly Carris came between the two of them. She gave Alaska a look then raced past Sharpfang. Alaska sat on her haunches, confused. Did she do something wrong? She watched as Sharpfang and Carris continued to run. She let out a breath and decided to head home.

Was Carris finding a new friend to play with? Alaska wanted to deny it but it seemed obvious. Now there was a new pack mate around, Carris didn't want to be seen as a friend to the outsider of the pack. She lowered her ears and headed back to the pack's newest dens for the summer. She laid down at the entrance of where the alphas slept and sighed.

Should she just disappear? It seemed to be that way. Just then she heard movement behind her. She looked up and saw Jackson nearby. Was he there to gloat over the loss of her friend? She flattened her ears as he came closer. The young wolf kept coming closer until their noses were nearly touching. What was going on?

Jackson moved away a little and sat down. "So Carris is playing with the new wolf?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, why are you over here? Your dad's going to be mad that you're talking to the outsider," she turned away. She had heard what the other wolves had called her. Some were even worse than that title.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he looked at her earnestly.

"Oh I'm totally fine," she said sarcastically.

"No need for that," he let out a laugh.

"Oh now you're laughing at me?" She demanded but felt a little better.

"Not at you, with you." He grinned

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" She raised a brow.

"You seemed lonely is all." He scooted closer to her.

She let out a short bark of harsh laughter then turned away from him, "I'm not lonely. I'm the happiest wolf in the world."

Jackson knew she was putting on a front but said nothing. He looked up at the sky and wondered if she would let him become her friend. At first he had wanted to up his status with Carris but now he was curious about Alaska. She seemed lonely even when playing with Carris and Morse. He wanted to be Alaska's friend, he just didn't know how to get the feeling across to her.


End file.
